


Winterfell Lullaby

by lostgirl966



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Big Brother, Fluff, House Stark, Other, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Arya and Sansa are scared by a thunder storm and run to Jon for comfort





	Winterfell Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the lullaby if you'd like to listen as you read. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPmRLvNl8nc

Thunder cracked outside of Jon’s window. He shifted under his covers. It would be hard to get any sleep tonight. There was another loud boom of thunder, which was followed by running footsteps.

Jon jumped into a sitting position when the wooden door to him room swung open and two little girls ran in. One was slender with long fiery hair. The other was scruffy and still had dirt on her face from earlier that day. “Sansa? Arya? What are you two doing in here? If your mother catches you, she’ll have my head.”

The two girls looked at each other in unison and then back at Jon. “We just wanted to make sure you weren’t scared of the storm,” Arya said with an unconvincing shrug.

“We got scared,” admitted Sansa.

Arya gave her sister a quick jab in the arm but then turned her attention back to Jon. “Alright, yes. We were scared.”

“Can we sleep in here with you tonight?”

“Seven hells,” Jon moaned running a hand through his dark curls. “Tell you what I’ll go get you both settle in one of your beds and I won’t leave until you fall asleep.”

The girls without a response scurried back to Sansa’s room and crawled hastily under the thin covers. They snuggled in next to each other and await Jon. There was a little bit of fighting over who was taking up the most room. But Jon was able to calm them down once he walked in.

“Hush, you two. Don’t wake all of Winterfell,” he said pulling up an old rickety chair next to the bed. “Try and get some sleep.” Jon was about to blow out the single candle that lit the room but Arya stopped him.

“Wait!”

“What is it now?”

“Tell us a story,” the dirty little girl insisted.

“No sing us a lullaby,” Sansa said excitedly.

Arya scoffed and smirked. “Jon? Sing? I bet he can’t.”

Jon couldn’t help but laugh. He stifled his laughter behind his hand, and then sighed. “Well since my vocal skills are being called into question I’ll guess I can sing you one song. I heard it when I went on a hunt with father and Robb once. One of the other hunters sang it. I’m afraid it’s the only one I know well enough.”

“Well go on,” smiled Sansa nestling into her pillow.

So Jon grinned and cleared his throat.

 _Alone she sleeps in the shirt of man_  
With my three wishes clutched in her hand  
The first that she, be spared the pain  
That comes from a dark and laughing rain

The girl’s eyes were so fixed on Jon that he could begin to see them droop ever so slightly. So he continued his song.

_When she finds love, may it always stay true  
This I beg for the second wish I made, too  
_ _But wish no more, my life you can take  
_ _To have her please just one day wake  
_ _To have her please just one day wake  
_ _To have her please just one day wake_

Jon looked at his sisters once more and saw that their eyes had closed and their breathing was soft and gentle. He smiled as he enjoyed the sound of the rain hitting the stones outside. Maybe he would just close his eyes for a moment.

* * *

 

Robb saw Jon’s door was open and guessed that he had already gone down for breakfast. So he began to walk to Sansa’s room. His mother had asked him to wake his siblings.

When he arrived at the door, he slowly cracked opened the door to peek inside. His heart was filled with happiness when he saw the scene before him. His sisters, who always fought sharing a bed, all snuggled together. Then his younger brother sat beside the bed almost as if he was protecting them. He chuckled and shook his head. He wished it could always be like this.


End file.
